bridesofdraculafandomcom-20200214-history
Count Yorga (Character)
Count Yorga is the title character of the movies Count Yorga, Vampire and its sequel The Return of Count Yorga. Appearance Yorga is a Bulgarian man with a rather tall stature. He is mostly seen in suits sometimes with a cape draped over him and a high collar as typical of a vampire. Yorga sports a pale complexion which really shows when he showcases his true form. Rather then have the two fangs most vampires have, Yorga has a row of pirahna like teeth. Though he seems delicate enough he can bite his female victims and only leave two pinpricks Personality Yorga is a cold rather calculating individual, having lived for centuries he's seen a lot for his time and thus still clings somewhat to the days of old and seem put off by the day of the modern world of a new land. Sneering at slang and the joking nature of people in general. However he can be rather charming to people when he wants to be, if only to gain their trust in his human form. Regardless, Yorga is a vampire to the core. If a woman interests him, he will do everything in his power to claim her regardless of friends or family, stripping away their humanity and making them like he is. He has no remorse about who he kills, be it human or even his own vampire servents it if serves his ends. He's only shown sharing his vampirism with females only. In short, he is creature of the night in human form and doing what he does is just in his nature. Synopsis It's unknown what Yorga's backstory is, if he is a turned individual or if he's always has been a vampire. Though some hints are made that he has dabbled in the occult and likely changed himself into a monster through studying black magic to live longer even if it means feeding on blood for eternity. The most that is revealed is that he comes from Bulgaria in a section of the land he undoubtedly has terrorized for a long time till the modern day. Yorga then decided to head to America to find fresh blood and spread his vamprisim. Also as both movies are non-canon of each other, they're pretty much considered a single story. Count Yorga Vampire Yorga's coffin arrives in Los Angeles with him resting inside. He soon purchases a mansion in a secluded part of city with the help of his deformed human servant Budah. Yorga then proceeds to stalk the night, abducting and turning a unnamed red headed woman who becomes his first servant. Not long after he meets a blonde haired woman, charming her until eventually secluding and taking her blood without anyone knowing. The woman is soon made into a vampire, but sometime during her transformation Yorga had found out she had a daughter and seeked to add her to his growing brides. He soon meets the daughter, named Donna (though how is never addressed,more then likely he manipulated their meeting), when he is hired to conduct a seance for her mother. While he puts on a good act, he fakes the whole ceremony in order to bewitch her with his powers, while also charming the other residents. After the seance he meets one of Donna's friends Erica and takes a liking to her. Everyone soon heads home for the night with Yorga getting a ride at the insistence of Erica and his boyfriend Paul. After being dropped off at his house, Yorga uses his power to block the road and prevent their van from leaving his grounds. His prey now secluded and stuck, Yorga goes completely vampire and attacks the couple. Knocking out Paul and biting Erica, though taking only a bit of blood to mark her. He wipes the two's memory and retreats back to his manor and his coffin. As he waits for Erica to succumb to the vampirsim, we see him one night going down to his basement where both his brides sleep on marble slabs. He awakes and controls the two to preform sexual act on one another as he watches. Soon he comes to claim Erica, instantly warping to where she is after she open the balcony door to her room. Promising her immortality, he bites her a final time and drains her blood. Erica is soon killed and abducted back to Yorga's manor where she transforms into a vampire and joins Yorga's two brides, now making it three. Paul, having talked with his fellow friends Micheal and Hayes (who had treated Erica) about the possibility of Yorga being a vampire, rushes to Yorga's house to get her back unaware that he is too late and that Yorga had already anticipated him. Once inside the house, Yorga ambushed and strangled Paul to death allowing Brudah to deliver the final blow by breaking his back. Yorga then proceeded to give Paul to the brides who mutilated his body. Then Throwing him into the lower levels of the house to rot. Michael, Hayes and Donna shortly after visited Yorga's house looking for their missing friend. Naturally, Yorga lied on knowing their whereabouts. Hayes proceeded to try to play a game of wits with Yorga, asking him about the occult in the hopes Yorga would slip up and reveal his true nature. Yorga however easily managed to deflect him till telling the group they had to leave. Before doing so, Yorga managed to distract the men and hyponotized Donna without them knowing it. After they left, Yorga retired to his coffin to rest during the day. Sometime near noon, he called for Donna to come to his manor. Donna obeyed, sabotaging Micheal's alarm clock so it wouldn't go off until later. She then drove to the manor but was met by Brudah who proceeded to rape her before bringing her inside. Yorga, upon awakening, as not pleased with this and glared angerly when Brudah came to ask for his forgiveness. However the arrival of Michael and Hayes prevent any punishment and Yorga went to go confront them. He met Hayes as he was searching around the manor looking for Donna. Dropping any pretense that he is a vampire, Yorga toyed with Hayes before leading him to his throne room to offer proof he is an undead by showing his brides. Hayes flashed his cross at him which kept Yorga at bay but didn't deter him as he mocked the doctor while he called out for Micheal. Yorga position Hayes in front of the brides then ordered them to wake up and attack him. They did so as Yorga watched them enjoy their human meal before heading upstairs and meeting with Donna. He reveals her mother to her in a twisted potrait of a family scene. With mother and daughter now gathered, Yorga proceed to bite and turn Donna. Micheal, having avoide Yorga's traps, arrives and keeps the vampires at bay with his cross. He demands Donna to get near him, But Yorga proceeds to push Donna's mother into the stake he was holding and run off. Michael breaks off a smaller piece of the stake and chases after Yorga who ambushes him outside the doorway and tries to strangle him. But Michael shoves the stake into the charging Yorga. Yorga stumbles back in surprise and screams in anguish before falling to the floor and turning to dust as Michael and Donna look on. However even with his death, his vampirism was not reversed. Erica and the red-headed bride were still vampires and Donna, transforming shortly after his demise, proceeded to kill Michael. Thus Yorga's undead legacy and vampirism will still live on. The Return of Count Yorga